


Draco's Dream Life

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Journalist Harry, M/M, Muggle AU, Slowish, Top Harry, Writer Draco, non magic, probably Daddy kink let's be real, smut to folllow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Draco is an American author, Harry is a British journalist when the two meet at a pub, Draco assumes Harry is just interested in chasing a story, but Harry has other ideas in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Keyflight 790 for the amazing beta

_ Stories are our business,  _ the publishing company’s website read. Draco stared at the site, then looked back at the email he’d just received from the publishing company (one of the largest in the UK no less), that just invited him to sign a contract with them. It’s not completely out of nowhere. His novel had made quite an impression on audiences when he’d self published it several months earlier, and it had been selling incredibly well ever since. Still, he hadn’t expected a major publishing company to  _ actually _ want to sign him. 

His heart raced in his chest as he read over the email for the third time in as many minutes: 

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy,  _

My name is Cynthia Monsoon, I’m an editor for Clifton Media Group, I found your story via WattPad and Amazon, and I must stay I’m very impressed. I’ve sent the book along to our higher ups and we’re interested in offering you a contract for your novel,  _ The Secret Life.  _ Should you be interested, please send us a return response at your earliest convenience along with a phone number we can call you on to set up a proper meeting. 

Sincerely, 

Cynthia Monsoon 

Head Editor 

Clifton Media Group 

He could hardly believe it; he had just sat down with tea, intending to work on the follow up to the novel that had created so much success for him when he had received a notification on his laptop that he had a new email, and now here he was. His tea was getting chilly, and he couldn’t stop staring at the email. 

He closed his eyes, grinning from ear to ear despite himself, after all the years of hard work he had put into his writing. The sleepless nights, and countless months, the dreaming and praying, it was all  _ finally  _ happening. 

He wanted to scream with joy. He wanted to tell everyone he knew. He was going to have a publisher. One of the largest publishing houses in the UK was going to publish his novel. 

Draco took a sip of his cold tea. It was then, as he typed up his response to the publisher, that Draco realized, he would need an agent now too. Or at the very least, a literary attorney who could help him negotiate his contract. There wasn’t really much he wanted. Self publishing his book had proved incredibly lucrative for him the last few months. He had been able to quit his day job, much to his immense joy, and he had been able to work full time on his writing. He would have to see what Clifton was offering before he made any measure for a counter offer, but he knew there was one thing he particularly wanted. Something he wanted more than anything else. 

The opportunity to move. He had been living in the American Southwest for the better part of two decades now, and frankly, he was tired of it. He longed for a new home in a new place, somewhere he had never been before, but somewhere that had been calling to him for longer than he could remember. 

He wasn’t certain when the idea had become so engrained in his psyche, and yet, the moment he realized he wanted to move to the UK, he was determined to make it happen. 

That afternoon, Draco called up one of his old friends from university, who happened to know several major people in the publishing industry, including a literary agent friend named Astoria Greengrass. Draco had never met Astoria, but Greg had assured him that she was the best, and as with everything else in his life, Draco wanted the best. 

He had begun typing up a letter to her before he had gotten off the phone with Greg. "So, you finally got a book deal going?" Greg asked. 

"Yep," Draco replied, only half paying attention as he typed wildly away at his computer. He had never been so excited in all his life. Everything was coming together, he thought. 

"Finally done playing at publishing yourself then?" Greg added. Draco rolled his eyes, and hung up the phone. Few people had taken him seriously when he had initially told them he planned to self publish several months back. The majority of his friends had been supportive, the important ones anyway, and his mother had been supportive as well, if a little nervous for him, but none of that had mattered to Draco, because he  _ knew  _ his story would be successful. It had happened faster than even Draco could have anticipated. Seemingly overnight, the story had taken off and garnered several million reads on WattPad and each successive chapter update he had made had only garnered him more attention. He had even managed to make quite a bit of money sharing it on the site, and when the story had finished, Draco had compiled the whole thing and a preview chapter for the next book, and placed it on Amazon where it had quickly shot to the top of the charts, becoming a number one Bestseller on the platform. He had stayed there ever since. 

He didn't  _ need  _ a publisher, and had any American publishers contacted him, Draco likely would have said no. But Clifton was not just  _ any  _ publisher, and whether he liked it or not, the name of a traditional publisher did lend itself some amount of credibility. 

Astoria returned his email less than an hour later. 

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy,  _

_ Congratulations on your offer from CMG. I'm a little full at the moment, however my partner Pansy Parkinson would be more than interested.  _

_ -Astoria _

Draco frowned at the email. He knew better than to be unprofessional and make himself enemies within the publishing industry, but he couldn't help but be a little miffed at how willing she was to just brush him off. He had after all sold several million books all on his own, surely she wasn't so full she couldn't take on a high profile client. 

Pursing his lips, and taking a deep breath, Draco sent her a quick reply, thanking her for her time and consideration. Astoria had included Pansy's contact information at the bottom of the email, and Draco had quickly written her, and included some of his sales info just in case. 

Pansy as it turned out, was a shark; she had called him no less than twenty minutes later to hammer out the details of their contract. 

"Typically an agent can get about 10-15% but considering you've already got a name behind you, I'll take an even five. Now, for your CMG deal, what are you looking for?" 

"Well, what's standard?" 

"You've already sold several million by yourself so they know you can sell, plus you have another book in the bag right?" 

"It's halfway written," Draco replied. 

"Excellent, they'll probably want to see whatever you've got to ensure if they want to pick up the next book. If it's a two book deal you can get more, but if you can make it a series you'll do even better," she said. 

"I'm not sure I've got enough for a full series. Though there could be an opportunity for a sort of side series in the same universe?" 

"That could be promising. Five-five is what we'll demand." 

"Five-five?" 

"Mill," Pansy said simply. Draco barely held back a gasp; he had heard of seven figure advances before but that was something else entirely. He was technically a first time author, even if he had self published and did have a name already. "Of course they'll break it up into four payments. But it's still a sizeable chunk." 

"Yes, quite... listen... I was wondering. I'm sure this is a bit unorthodox, only I've been thinking about making a move into a new place and I was wondering if CMG couldn't help." 

"Oh?" 

"I've been hoping to move to the UK, and it sort of requires a certain type of visa in order for me to stay. I've looked into it, and they would just need to sponsor a person of extraordinary talent visa in order for me to move there." 

"That is unorthodox," Pansy admitted. "But why not? Couldn't hurt to ask, it's not as though you're making any major demands. I do hope the whole deal isn't predicated on that though." Draco didn't have the heart to tell her that the only reason he was even considering the offer was because of the potential for the move. 

"Not entirely, no," he replied. It was mostly true. The deal wasn't  _ entirely  _ predicated on his ability to move elsewhere, but it was a major component. 

"Hmm," it was clear Pansy didn't believe him, and suddenly Draco was rather worried. "Well look kid, I'm your agent so long as you sign the contract, and frankly I'm willing to negotiate whatever sort of deal you're hoping for. You've more than got the goods to back it up and you've proved yourself. Hell, CMG contacted  _ you,  _ which is saying something. I'll try and get a bidding war going with another UK publisher, see if we can't put some pressure on them. Don't you worry kiddo, I've got your back. You got a fax machine?" 

"Er... no," Draco admitted. 

"No matter, I'll send you over a contract via email, you print it out, sign it, and find a fax machine that you can send it back to me. I think most of the UPS or FedEx places will have it." Draco nodded excitedly. “Take down this number, you gotta pen?" Draco looked around his living room in search of his bag. He always kept several dozen pens and notebooks handy in case an idea sprung to mind. 

"Yup," he said. 

"Perfect. It's 917-555-5555. It's the New York office, make sure you sign the contract as quick as you can, and I'll get things drummed up my end. Oh and do me a favor, after you've faxed it over, just pop it in the mail while you're there." She hung up the phone before Draco could even say thank you. 

The contract was almost twelve pages long; he decided it was as good a time as any to contact his lawyer and ensure everything was pretty standard fare. 

"It all looks pretty good to me," his lawyer said. "Five percent, that's impressive. Most agents take ten." 

Draco smirked. "Yes well it would seem I'm something of a hot commodity. Anyway, thanks for checking it over on such short notice." 

"Anytime," his lawyer said. 

Draco printed out the contract and signed and dated it before calling himself an Uber to take him to the nearest UPS store. Everything was happening faster than he had ever imagined, Draco thought as the contract was faxed over to Pansy. He had the contract copied for his records, and mailed the originals properly over to her office. By the time he returned to his apartment, he had received an email from Pansy informing him she had received the contract, and that she was working on talking to another publisher, and she would have an update for him in the next day or so. 

“She works incredibly fast,” Draco told his mother that evening at dinner. The two had met up at a nice restaurant to celebrate. 

“It seems like things are moving at a rather rapid pace for you darling,” Narcissa said with a grin. “I’m so proud of you dear.” 

Draco couldn’t help but beam. He had always known his mother was proud of him, but it never failed to make him smile when she said so.

“So this bidding war, what’s that mean?” 

“Well it means that the original offer will have to be better than whatever they’d planned. She wants to get me a five and a half million dollar contract.” 

Narcissa’s eyes widened, “Five and a half… darling that’s incredible!” she said. “Oh sweetheart, I know this is what you’ve been working for for years. I can’t believe it,” she said, barely able to hold back tears at her joy. Draco swallowed, trying to hold back his own tears. There was something about seeing his mother cry, whether in joy or in pain, that Draco couldn’t  _ help  _ but break down himself. 

“It won’t be all at once, they tend to split it up into three or four payouts.”

“Still, that’ll be more than enough to get you anything you could possibly want for the foreseeable future.” 

Draco nodded, with a smirk. He had already been making a sizeable amount of money, and he had been careful to invest a good amount of the money he had already been making from self publishing to ensure he would always have a constant flow of income should the book ever flag. Not that it had. Time spent with his mother was always precious, he thought, even if he had moved out shortly after the book had begun taking off. They had discussed it, and Draco had decided it was the best decision for both of them. It had been just the two of them for so long, he thought they ought to have some space. 

“You realize of course this means I’ll be able to move to England,” Draco said. 

Narcissa took a sip of wine, smirking above the glass, “I’m glad to hear it darling.” 

“But you’re not coming?” 

“I don’t think so,” she said. They had talked about it many times before, and Draco had prepared for this eventuality. It was part of the reason he had decided to get his own place. It would be far easier for them in the end. 

“That’s fine,” he said with a smile. “You can always visit.” 

“Of course darling,” she said, taking a sip of wine. The rest of dinner they had talked about anything and everything; The dog, and her friends. it was normal, and something told him once the news of his CMG contract got out, it would be quite some time before he had any semblance of normalcy again. 

Pansy called several days later, “Alright, so, I’ve got CMG right where I want them, they’re willing to sponsor the move, and give you the five point five I want. Is there anything else you think you might want from them? Now’s the time, kiddo.”

Draco considered. He wanted to be apart of the inevitable film adaptation of his work, but he wasn’t entirely certain if now was the right time to make such demands. “I mean, I would like some considerations in the film version,” he said. 

“Way ahead of you kid, I made sure to put those concessions in,” Pansy said. Draco smiled, he couldn’t help but feel that Pansy was everything he could have ever hoped for in a literary agent. All those years of submitting in vain, he never could have imagined anyone as perfectly on the same wavelength for him as Pansy. 

“Well that’s all I can think of, then.” 

“Perfect. I’ll let them know and we can get those contracts signed shortly. They said they’ll want to fly you out in person for that. So get your stuff packed because you’re going to the UK, kid.” 

Draco grinned as he hung up the phone, and just like that, his new life had begun. 


	2. Chapter 2

The last three months had gone by in something of a blur for Draco. Clifton had fast-tracked the hardback version of the book in order to get it into stores by September, which meant that Draco had been spending a great deal of time going over another round of edits to ensure that the book was as perfect as it could be, while also going over several different cover options, working out the details for the book tour and trying to get his life in order for his move. He had opted to take as little of his old life with him as possible, save clothes, and any important electronic things. He didn’t really see the point in attempting to bring with him the entire contents of his apartment which he had already parsed down the moment he had left his mother’s house. His bed was old enough and not worth the expense of moving it, which would be slightly greater than what he had payed for the majority of his furniture initially. The publisher had kindly taken care of the visa part, which meant that Draco just had to buy his plane ticket and make the flight to London Heathrow where the publisher would send him a driver to pick him up. His editor, a lovely older woman by the name of Molly Weasley had helped him work out how to get a nice flat. 

It had been seamless, if hectic. He hadn’t even had time to be impatient over being made to wait by the Home Office in order for his paperwork to go through as, as soon as he had finished going over the book with a fine tooth comb, and approving the cover and the interior, he had been made to sign several hundred copies. He had finished this arduous task just in the knick of time before his flight, and had managed to mail them back to the publisher just before he was meant to take off. 

His mother had been there to help him pack the rest of his belongings and see him off on his flight. It was the first time in his life he had gone abroad, and the first time he had ever been on such a long flight. He had prepared for it of course, and he managed to sleep through the entirety of the ten hour flight to Heathrow. By the time he had landed, he was more excited than he could ever remember being for anything. 

It was nearing noon in London when his flight touched down at Heathrow, and it had taken him twenty minutes to deplane and gather his luggage from the carousel before he found the driver who was awaiting his arrival. 

Heathrow was bustling, far busier than the airport he had left behind. The driver in question had escorted him, helping him with his bags, and the two were off into a black car on their way toward the publisher’s building in central London. 

The drive was not terribly pleasant, though it was considerably cooler in London than it had been back home; even in April, the desert sun had been unforgiving. It had been such an oddly mild summer comparatively, that the fact that the Spring was already pushing the high nineties back where he had come from was positively nauseating. Still, the fog and the rain that had greeted him were a welcome refreshment. 

Draco popped in his headphones and turned on a podcast while they waited in traffic. His publisher had accounted for this, of course, and when Draco arrived at nearly two, they were just glad to see he was finally there. 

“Draco, darling,” Molly said wrapping her arms around him. Draco hugged her back somewhat uncomfortably. He was not much for hugging, but clearly  _ she  _ was, so he supposed he would have to get used to it. “So glad you got in okay, was your flight pleasant?” 

Draco barely resisted a laugh, “First trans-Atlantic flight. Not as bad as I was expecting I must say.” 

“Excellent. Glad to hear it. I’ve made that flight a few times now, sometimes I have to go to the New York office,” she smiled. “I’ve taken the liberty to make a list of some things you’ll need now that you’ll be living here. Mobile companies, internet, all of that business. I trust you already have a laptop?” Draco nodded. “Perfect. Perfect. Well, let’s get to it then, eh?” she said. Draco smiled, he had never felt so at home anywhere in his life than he did standing inside a publishing house in central London. It was an odd thought, and yet, fitting somehow. 

“Oh good, you’re here,” Pansy grinned. 

“I didn’t expect I’d be seeing you here,” Draco admitted. 

“Of course darling. Major contract signing, I’ve got to be a part of that,” she said. She had already gone over everything to make sure it was all exactly what they had agreed to, and handed over the contract for him to sign. Draco picked up the pen and signed his name on the dotted line.  _ Draco L. Malfoy.  _ He signed and initialled any other places where required then shook the hand of the head of the fiction division, happily. 

“Welcome to CMG,” he said. Draco smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

After the meeting, and the contract signing, Draco decided to head to a pub close by in order to celebrate. He had never been to a pub before, he wasn’t  _ really  _ a drinker exactly, but it felt appropriate all the same.

The Pub was bustling, Draco noted as he entered, feeling only slightly out of place. He took a seat at one of the empty tables near the bar and looked around at the patrons. Most were watching a game on the telly, but one particular gentleman had caught Draco’s eye as he sat by the window. A tall, handsome gentleman, with shaggy brunette hair, and warm brown skin, he was hunched over a notebook, currently jotting down a note. Draco had half a mind to go over to him and try and make some witty quip or perhaps ask him what he was writing. But being a writer himself, Draco knew better than to do such a thing and instead remained in his seat, and debated whether or not to get a pint. He decided, it would look rather strange for him to sit in the middle of a crowded pub not drinking, and so with some amount of effort, he stood up from his table, and made his way over to the bar. 

He could feel several pairs of eyes roving over him, and he was trying not to be self conscious about it. He was, after all, incredibly attractive; he was blond, and lithe, and he had more than a few men tell him he was beautiful, if not stunning. Not that Draco  _ needed  _ the validation. Still it had been nice to hear. These days, he much preferred to be complimented on his wit or intellect. 

The barman ignored him in favor of several rowdy gentleman at the other end of the bar. Draco frowned when he felt someone standing beside him. “Allow me,” the man’s voice said. Draco turned to find the brunette-haired man he had been thinking about just moments ago, standing beside him. He blushed crimson. “Oi, can we get a little service over here?” the man shouted. Draco’s eyes widened, and the bartender appeared at their end of the bar a few moments later. “Two pints please,” the brunette haired man said. The bartender nodded and moved to grab them their drinks. 

Draco blushed slightly at that, then smiled up at the man beside him. “Th-thank you,” he stammered. 

The man beside him grinned. “Don’t mention it,” he replied. The bartender handed them two pints a few moments later, and the man in question took both and made his way over to where Draco had been sitting. Draco followed him wordlessly, entirely unsure of what to make of this situation. He hadn’t really prepared for the other man to come over like this. The man took a seat and Draco sat across from him, “So, you on holiday then?” Harry asked. 

Draco chuckled slightly, “That obvious?” 

“Your accent gives you away,” the man replied. 

“I wasn’t aware I had one,” Draco replied. “But no, I’m not on holiday, recent transplant. An expat actually.” 

“Leaving the continent? That’s different. Usually it’s us who end up over there isn’t it?” the man asked. 

“I guess.”

“What brings you over here?” 

“A book deal,” Draco said. 

The man’s eyes lit up at that, “Really? I guess I should know about you then, shouldn’t I? An expat writer living in London, that’s the sort of thing that could sell column inches,” the man said. 

“You’re a journalist?” Draco asked. 

“Harry Potter,” the man said, holding out his hand. “Freelance journalist, mostly write for the Guardian these days.” 

Draco looked impressed at that. “So you’re not just a journalist, you’re a proper journalist then.” 

“You could say that. I mostly write about current affairs, though I’ve been known to dabble into the literary world,” Harry pulled out his phone, apparently looking for something. Draco stared down at this pint and tried to convince himself to drink it. He didn’t care for beer at the best of times, but he  _ was  _ in a pub, so it seemed like the thing to do. He brought the glass to his lips, and took a measured sip, and cringed. It was as awful as he expected, barely suppressing a gag, he put the pint glass back down on the table and wiped his mouth and tongue with the back of his sleeve, willing the awful taste to go away. 

“An expat writer, you just got a book deal you said? With CMG?” Harry asked, not looking up from his phone. 

“How did you...” 

“Draco Malfoy, right? That was an impressive deal you got,” Harry said with a smirk as he looked up from his phone at last. Draco’s eyes widened. “I have contacts all over the media, all I had to do was ask a friend. Last I checked you’re the only expat writer living in London who got a major book deal,” Harry replied, taking a sip of his pint. “This month anyway.” 

Draco laughed at that. “Still, that was impressive.” 

“You haven’t seen anything, give me a few hours. I can get your birthdate, social security number, and three forms of identification,” Harry replied. 

“Is that standard in your line of work?” 

Harry laughed, “It was a joke.” 

“Oh,” Draco couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved at that. 

“Though I am curious, what brings you to England of all places?” 

“Planning to write an expose?” 

“Perhaps,” Harry replied with a cheeky grin. Or at least, it was the sort of grin Draco  _ thought  _ would be considered cheeky. 

“Change of pace,” Draco said simply, leaning back in the chair, he shrugged. He didn’t know how to explain it in a way that anyone else would understand. 

“You could go on holiday for a change of pace,” Harry said. “A lot cheaper change of pace I should think.” 

Draco chuckled to himself at that, “Perhaps, but it’s not the sort of change of pace that can be quelled with a holiday,” he admitted. “Have you ever been called to a place by something deep within you that you can’t explain? Something that keeps telling you where you ought to be and you can’t shake it? Like it’s calling you back home? Only you’ve never lived there before, never even visited so you feel sort of mad as though you’re being called home to some alien planet and no one understands it, and yet… you know it’s where you’re meant to be? Everything inside you is telling you  _ this  _ is where you belong. Something, or someone has been calling me back here for honestly longer than I can remember. I pushed it away for a while. But then, this past year, with everything that’s been happening, the book popping off like it did, and then this book deal, it’s like the Universe brought me to exactly where I needed to be,” he felt sort of silly for admitting that to an otherwise perfect stranger and yet he could hardly stop the words from spewing out of his mouth until they had all been said and now here he was. Harry was watching him intently. Not judging, though Draco tried to tell himself he didn’t  _ really  _ care if he was, merely watching. 

“That’s rather beautiful actually,” Harry said. 

Draco smiled, blushing despite himself.

They talked for hours after that, about Draco’s childhood, about Harry’s, about what had led them to become writers, and what they loved about England. Neither one had realized how late it was, until the bartender had come over informing them that it was time for everyone to clear out as the bar would be closing. Draco’s eyes widened as he looked at Harry. “What time is it?” 

“Nearly midnight,” Harry replied. 

“Bloody hell.” 

Harry laughed at that, “Well I see you’ve taken to the slang rather quickly.” 

Draco smirked, “I’ve watched a bit of British telly when it gets transported to America,” he admitted. 

Harry smirked, and got to his feet, “I know this is perhaps a little forward, but given you’re new to the country, I was wondering… do you, have you got a flat?” 

Draco grinned, “Hoping to come over? I would say we hardly know each other, but I think at this point you know more about me than my publisher. I hope you’re not planning to include all that in your article.” 

“Article?” Harry asked. 

“The expose?” 

Harry chuckled, “I’m not going to write about you,” he said. 

“Oh?” 

Harry smiled, “I fancy you a bit too much for that,” he admitted easily. Draco paused, staring at him, trying to remember in his mind how fancy translated exactly, before he could think too much of it, Harry had walked over to him, and took his arm, leading him out of the pub. 

“Would you… I mean, since you asked, would you like to come over to my flat?” Draco asked, as they got outside. It was brisk, far more so than Draco had expected for the spring. 

“Sure, where is it?” 

“It’s…” Draco frowned, he couldn’t recall off the top of his head, “Oh bugger, hold on,” he pulled out his phone then and looked through his email for the address Molly had sent him. “Let’s see, um…” Harry plucked the phone out of his hands and began to read. 

“Oh, that’s not terribly far from where my flat is, brilliant,” he said handing him back his phone. Draco merely stared at him, he didn’t normally like anyone just taking his phone like that, he barely let his own mother snatch his phone out of his hands like that, and yet Harry had done so, so easily, as though it were perfectly normal, as though they were close like that. Harry hailed a cab, and helped Draco into it and slid in beside him, and rattled off the address to the driver. 

His first day in London, and already he was taking a man back to his flat, he thought, UK Draco was a lot more adventurous than American Draco had ever been. He chuckled a little to himself at the thought. 

“You did get a key right?” Harry asked. 

Draco gasped, realizing quite suddenly that he had been meant to see his editor after she was done for the day to grab the key and he had completely forgotten. “Shit.” 

“It’s fine,” Harry said with a laugh. “You can stay at mine.” Draco blushed, the thought of staying in Harry’s flat should have made him more nervous, but somehow he couldn’t help but feel rather calm about the whole thing.

“That’s very kind of you,” Draco said. 

Harry smiled, “I have a guest suite for company. I don’t get much, mind, but…” Draco deflated almost immediately. He didn’t know why his mind had been filled with images of the two of them waking up together after a long night of wild passionate sex, perhaps having breakfast together. He wasn’t sure what an English breakfast entailed exactly, or even if he could eat it, but once Harry had said a guest suite the bubble had popped. He supposed it was fair. Perhaps Harry wasn’t the sort to even fall into bed with someone on the first meet. Perhaps he wasn’t even gay. He was sure they had been flirting back at the pub but honestly now, he wasn’t sure any longer. 

Harry’s flat, as it turned out, was a fairly short walk from Draco’s, a few streets up. What were the odds of that? He wondered, Harry walked up to his building, and Draco followed quickly behind him, trying not to stare at his tightly fit trousers, or his impressive shoes. He was quite well dressed for a journalist. 

Harry held open the door into the building, and Draco stepped inside; it was considerably warmer in the stairwell leading up to Harry’s flat on the fourth floor than it had been outside. Harry let them into his flat and Draco looked around, rather impressed. It was a nice size, considering it was a two bedroom, though there were stacks of papers and books scattered about the sofa and coffee table. 

“Sorry for the mess, I was in the middle of researching an article,” Harry said.

“You should have seen my office for the last few years before I decided to move.” 

Harry chuckled, “That’s a writer for you.” 

“Creative chaos.”

“I’ve tried to be more organized in general though.”

“Same, I find getting rid of most of your life and moving to another country rather helpful in that.” 

Harry laughed. “Was that hard for you?” 

“Surprisingly no. I did it over a few months period, so it wasn’t especially overwhelming.” 

Harry smiled, Draco couldn’t help but blush under his gaze, there was something about him, something Draco couldn’t quite put his finger on, his charming personality for one thing, but then there was something else about him too. 

“You’re quite brave, leaving everything you knew like that,” Harry said. Draco merely shrugged, he hadn’t noticed Harry moving closer towards him then. “I… perhaps this is a bit sudden, but do you think I could kiss you?” Draco blushed several shades darker at that, but nodded. Harry leaned in then, and pressed his lips to Draco’s. Draco gasped, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Draco moaned into the other man’s mouth. Harry grinned, digging his fingers into Draco’s lithe waist, and kissed down his jaw, towards his throat. Draco gasped, Harry sucked hard on the spot on Draco’s throat below his ear, pulling him down onto the sofa, Draco moaned again. “Like that?” Harry asked with a grin as he moved Draco into his lap. Draco nodded excitedly, Harry grinned and leaned in once more to nibble at Draco’s throat. He shuddered, feeling overwhelmingly as though he was exactly where he belonged. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Smut you've all been waiting for.

“We should take this slow,” Harry whispered against Draco’s neck, his fingers sliding down into Draco’s trousers, caressing the globes of his arse.

Draco whined, his head falling on Harry’s shoulder, “How slow?” he asked.

Harry squeezed his arse, and growled. “Mmm,” he considered this. It was clear he wanted to go further, and Draco wanted nothing more than for him to go further, as far as he wanted. To hell with his plan not to sleep with him on the first meeting. He was sexy, and Draco had been single for far too long, he deserved this. He deserved to have a little fun in his life. Even if it would only be a one time thing, that would be better than nothing.

“Just a little taste,” Harry said, nibbling on his throat again, his hand slid lower, caressing Draco’s hole, barely pressing, teasing his entrance.

Draco whimpered, nodding against Harry’s shoulder, “Oh gods please,” he begged.

“What do you want, kitten?” Harry growled low in his ear. Draco swallowed hard. His mind was buzzing with a thousand different things. He hadn’t quite prepared for this; he wanted it all. Harry sucked on his throat again, and Draco’s mind went blank.

“Nghhh, anything,” he groaned.

Harry chuckled, “Like my teasing your hole baby?” he asked, pushing his finger against the rim. Draco whimpered and nodded.

“You have to use your words, love,” Harry said.

Draco bit his lower lip; he wasn’t sure he could, it was all at once pain and pleasure, as Harry’s finger circled his rim, slowly stretching it open, clearly determined to make it feel good for him. He knew what he was doing, Draco thought exhaling a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Yes,” Draco said at last.

“Want me to finger you open?” 

“Y-yes,” Draco whined.

“Yes what?” Harry asked.

“Yes Daddy,” Draco said before he could stop himself.

Harry growled against his throat, “Mmm, such a good boy, aren’t you?” 

Draco whined. Whatever he had expected as Harry’s response, that had not been it. Draco nodded, Harry grinned, and slipped his finger into Draco’s hole, first one, then two. Draco gasped at the stretch, it really had been too long, he thought. All at once pain gave way to pleasure, as Harry curled his fingers and found that special place inside him that nearly made him scream. 

“I want you to be a good boy for Daddy, and ride my fingers okay?” Harry asked, though it was less of a question and more of a command that Draco could not hope to disobey. He nodded all the same, lifting up with his knees, and slamming his arse down on Harry’s fingers. He moaned, as he did it again, and again, until he had worked up a rhythm. “You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered, pulling off Draco’s shirt as he rode his fingers. Draco merely whined, all pleasure and desire focused solely on his hole, and the two fingers currently driving him mad with desire. Harry grinned, leaning down to suck one pert pink nipple into his mouth.

Draco gasped, “P-please Daddy, f-fuck me,” he begged, all thoughts of waiting properly gone.

Harry chuckled again. “Patience kitten, Daddy will take care of you, don’t you worry.” Harry placed his free hand on Draco’s thigh, to stop him from squirming. Draco whimpered; he didn’t want to stop. He wasn’t sure he would ever want to stop at the rate they were going. He  _ needed  _ this. He craved it. Harry kissed his chest, and back up to his throat, and his lips again.

“So beautiful,” Harry said, carefully sliding his hand from Draco’s trousers. Draco shivered at the loss. Harry grinned, picked him up, and carried him down the hall towards his bedroom, and into his personal en suite bathroom. Putting him down, Harry kissed the top of his forehead. “Strip,” he said. Draco swallowed, nervously unbuttoning his trousers, and letting them fall to the floor, before he pulled off his pants. Getting naked in front of another person who was still entirely dressed was both a turn on and somewhat awkward. 

Harry moved around him, towards the shower, turning it on, then turned back towards Draco. “In,” he said. Draco shivered, there was something about Harry’s commanding tone that made him more aroused than anything else had in his entire life. He did as he was told, and got into the shower; it was heaven, so warm. He hadn’t realized how much he had been craving a shower after his ten hour flight. It was the most invigorating shower he had taken in a long time, and for a brief moment he had almost forgotten that it was not his flat. Until, several moments later, when the curtain drew back, and Harry stepped in beside him, completely naked.

Draco eyed his naked form and swallowed nervously. Whatever he’d been expecting, Harry’s fully hard cock was far bigger than he had anticipated, Harry was impressive all over, Draco quickly realized. He had several tattoos on various parts of his body. A buck, and a doe on his upper left collar, a soccer ball on his hip, and what looked to be a dragon on his right arm. Not to mention he was far more muscled than even his clothing had let on. Draco looked up at him, Harry grinned, stepping forward. He pushed Draco back against the cold tile walls, and pressed their lips together, softly. Draco gasped, their hard cocks sliding against one another as Harry deepened the kiss, determined to drive him wild. 

For a brief moment Draco wondered if Harry was just really good at foreplay or it had really been that long since he’d had a proper fuck, when he decided that he didn’t care. Harry’s hands slid down Draco’s chest down to his hips, where he pulled Draco in hard towards him, Draco’s legs nearly buckled. He loved being manhandled by Harry, something about the way that Harry moved him about so easily made Draco’s knees go weak. It was delicious, and addictive. Harry moved them around, so that Draco was no longer under the showerhead. He shivered a little in the cold, but this chill immediately vanished when Harry grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured a dollop into his hands.

Whatever Draco had expected, Harry gesturing for him to turn around, so he could wash his hair had never been on his list. Still, it was all Draco could do not to moan. He loved having his hair played with, and washed by someone else. It was shoulder length now, and Harry was careful to not create any knots as he massaged his fingers across Draco’s scalp. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan, but it was tricky. Harry’s fingers were as adept running across his scalp as they had been massaging his prostate not a few moments earlier. Draco shuddered at the thought. 

“How are you so beautiful?” Harry asked, as he continued massaging Draco’s head. Draco whimpered.

“J-just lucky I guess,” he said. Harry chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Draco’s chest from behind, kissing his neck again, slowly. Draco let out a moan then, he couldn’t help it. Harry’s kisses on his throat were like ecstasy and he desperately wanted more. Harry maneuvered them around the shower with ease, so that Draco could rinse his hair. Draco sighed happily, closing his eyes as he let the hot water cascade down his scalp, taking with it all the shampoo Harry had so meticulously and lovingly massaged into Draco’s hair. Before he could get too comfortable, Harry had moved them again, and poured another dollop of something into his hand. Conditioner, Draco realized as Harry began massaging his scalp again. Draco shuddered, he could get used to this, he thought letting his eyes fall closed. He had never had a one night stand treat him so kindly before. Actually, now that he thought of it, he wasn’t sure he had ever  _ had  _ a one night stand at all. Something told him they weren’t always like this.

Harry moved behind him, grabbing another bottle, for a brief moment, Draco wondered what it was, until he felt Harry take his arm, and begin to scrub his body with a loofa. Draco gasped. It was somehow far more intimate than when Harry had washed his hair, and as Harry moved around his body, far more erotic. 

“Typically, I wouldn’t do this until after we fucked,” Harry whispered into his ear. “But, considering you were just on a ten hour flight I thought you might appreciate a little pampering beforehand.” Draco certainly couldn’t argue with that. A part of him had wanted to ask how many men had been so fortunate as to receive this obviously religious experience at the hands of Harry Potter, but he had wisely kept his mouth shut. If he was honest, he wasn’t sure he really wanted or needed to know. For the time being at least, Harry was all his, and he was entirely Harry’s.

Draco shivered; he had been washed from head to toe, and when it was over, Harry had wrapped him in a large fluffy towel, and carried him out of the shower and into the bedroom, where he placed Draco very gently onto the bed and dried him off. He hadn’t even realized how tired he was, until Harry had told him to roll over onto his stomach. Draco grinned, wiggling his arse which Harry spanked playfully. Draco yawned, burying his face in the pillows, when he felt Harry climb onto his back. He moaned, sure Harry was going to fuck him, his cock was right there, just laying against his arse, as if teasing him. But Harry didn’t fuck him; instead, he heard a cap open, and something slightly cold dripped against his skin. Draco shivered.

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered into his ear. Before Draco could complain however, Harry’s hands moved across his back, pushing out the knots he hadn’t even realized were there. Draco let out a long moan at that.  _ A massage too? Is there anything this man can’t do?  _ Draco wondered. Harry chuckled; apparently Draco had said that bit out loud. He was realizing as Harry massaged his back, and his calves, just how tired he was. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but Harry was being so kind to him.

Harry leaned over him, and kissed the side of his face. “You can sleep love,” he whispered. “We can take up where we left off in the morning.” Draco nodded, letting his eyes fall closed. Harry continued to massage his back, and the last thing Draco remembered before he fell asleep, was the comforting feeling of warm hands massaging away all his cares.

The next morning, Draco awoke to warm arms wrapped around his body, and a very hard, thick cock poking into his lower back. Draco blinked, looking around the room for a brief moment. It was a nice enough room, with dark sheets, and dark wood floors, a bit empty for Draco’s taste, save a desk at the corner of the room, beneath the window, that was teeming with books and paperwork, and several bookshelves on the other side. The arms that were wrapped around him, pulled him in close again as memories of the night before flooded back to him. This wasn’t his flat. He was in Harry’s bed. Harry who had washed his hair and his body, Harry who had given him a massage, Harry who’s large cock was currently poking him in the back. Draco gasped. Turning around, he faced the man whose bed he was in. He was impossibly just as handsome as he had remembered, even more so somehow.  _ This was not good,  _ Draco thought. He couldn’t fall in love with a perfect stranger, a supposed one night stand. It wasn’t as if they would ever end up seeing each other after this, he thought. Harry groaned, and stretched, and Draco considered if he should just leave before Harry could fully wake up. It would be less awkward to be sure, he told himself. “Morning,” Harry said.  _ Damn. _

“Morning,” Draco replied, sheepishly.

“Sleep well?” Harry asked. He had; Draco was fairly certain he had slept better that night than he had in months.

“Wonderfully, thank you,” Draco said.

Harry smiled, and leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Shall I make us breakfast?” 

“I… er… you don’t have to do that,” Draco said. “You’ve really done a lot for me as it is, and I don’t feel as though I’ve done anything for you.”

Harry chuckled, “Your presence is enough,” he said. “Besides, you don’t owe me anything. I wanted to do that for you.” Draco blushed. “I like to take care of you.”

“You really are a Daddy,” Draco said.

Harry chuckled. “Did you think otherwise?”

“Some men just like to be called that without wanting anything that comes with it,” Draco replied.

“Well they are missing out,” Harry said easily. Draco shook his head, and crawled over Harry then, straddling his lap, and leaned down kissing him hard. If it was only for a little while, Draco thought, he could at least make the most of it. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, and held him close, deepening the kiss. “I should warn you,” Harry said. “I don’t like to share. I’m not a one and done type of man, so if you are, perhaps we should leave this here before we go too far,” Harry said.

Draco pulled back from the kiss, staring into Harry’s brilliant emerald eyes. It didn’t seem possible; nobody could be as perfect as all that. But Harry was, and despite whatever nervous voice existed in Draco’s mind that wanted to argue to the contrary, Draco knew it. “Fuck me Daddy,” Draco said, pressing their lips together once more. Harry growled, flipping them over, and pinned Draco’s arms above his head.

“I’ll give the orders around here,” Harry growled into his mouth. Draco whined and nodded. “Say it.”

“Oh gods, yes,” Draco groaned.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy. You give the orders, Daddy,” Draco moaned.

“Good boy,” Harry said kissing down Draco’s jaw, and down his throat, towards his chest. Draco gasped. Harry kissed his way down his stomach, and past his aching prick, and spread his legs. Before Draco could say another word, Harry had lifted his arse, and buried his face there. Draco moaned. “Been wanting to taste this arse since the moment I saw you,” Harry growled, sliding his tongue deep inside his hole. Draco whined, his whole body shaking as Harry aggressively ate out his arse, as though he were a starving man, and Draco’s arse was a three course feast. He sucked, and licked, and swirled his tongue around his hole, tongue fucking him into submission, and right as Draco was on the precipice of orgasm, he stopped. 

Draco whined, not ready for it to be over. Harry gave his arse a spank and grinned, moving onto his back then. “I want you to ride my face and suck my cock while I eat that pretty little arse,” he growled. “I wanna feel your hole shudder as you come just from my tongue.” Draco nodded, moving shakily over Harry, positioning his arse. 

Harry was holding his cock with one hand, and moving Draco’s arse with his other. Draco whined, as Harry once more delved his tongue into his hole. Draco lay across Harry’s chest; Harry stroked his cock several times. Draco licked his lips, and wrapped them around the head of his cock first. 

Harry’s caressed the back of Draco’s head with his free hand. Draco moaned, Harry’s hand pressed Draco’s face deeper on his cock until the whole of it was down his throat. He gagged, and Harry pulled his hair, pulling him up off his cock for some air, before pushing his head down again. This time, Harry added a thrust of his hips, fucking into Draco’s mouth. Draco moaned, he loved getting his mouth fucked like this; Harry moved quickly, fucking into his mouth, as he ate his arse with vigor. Draco was so close, but he wanted to make Harry come first, he thought. Swirling his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock. Harry moaned, thrusting up into his mouth again.

“Keep that up and Daddy’s gonna fill your mouth with come.” Draco hummed, swirling his tongue again. Harry moaned louder, arching his back. Draco grinned, adding suction to his tongue work. He wanted desperately to taste Harry’s come. To have it fill up his mouth and shoot down his throat. Harry growled, fucking Draco’s mouth once more, faster this time, more erratic. He was close, Draco could tell. “Fuck baby, you have such a good mouth. Daddy’s so close. I want you not to swallow it when I come okay baby boy?” he said. “Just hold it there, savor the taste of Daddy’s load in your mouth until Daddy says you can swallow.” 

Draco moaned, he had never had such a command before. Harry fucked his mouth harder, faster, his moaning grew louder until finally. “Fuck baby, yes, right, like that,” Harry came hard in Draco’s mouth. 

Draco resisted the urge to swallow it all immediately, letting it fill his tongue, and his mouth. Harry grinned, pulling his cock out of Draco’s mouth. “Open,” he said. Draco opened his mouth carefully, to reveal Harry’s come resting there. “Good boy,” he said. “Like the taste of Daddy’s hot load in your mouth?” he asked. Draco nodded. “Want more?” Draco nodded again. “Such a good come slut for Daddy,” Harry said. “Are you close baby?” Draco nodded a third time.

Harry smiled, and moved between Draco’s legs, and wrapped his hand around his prick, and gave it a slow tug. “I want you to keep Daddy’s come in your mouth, until Daddy makes you come, understand?” Draco nodded. “Good boy,” 

Harry slowly stroked Draco’s prick, clearly determined to drive him mad, working him over slowly. Draco moaned, trying to thrust into Harry’s hand, but Harry kept his hips still. “Ah ah ah, Daddy sets the pace,” he said. Draco whined, he wanted to come so bad, he thought. Harry chuckled, “Poor, needy baby. Do you want to come?” he asked. Draco nodded. “Then you’ll do exactly as I say won’t you?” Draco nodded again. “Spread your legs, give Daddy a good view of that pretty little hole.” Draco did as he was told. Harry growled, and slipped a finger in, simultaneously fingering his arse, and slowly stroking his prick as he did so. “I can’t wait to fill up this hole with my come. Would you like that baby?” Harry asked. “To be full of Daddy’s come? Just have it everywhere? In your mouth, in your arse, covering your face?” Draco nodded, and moaned again. “Don’t spill baby. We wouldn’t want you losing a drop would we?” Draco shook his head. “Good boy,” Harry stroked his prick faster, fingering him harder. It was all Draco could do not to scream, he was so close, so impossibly close. Harry wrapped his lips around Draco’s prick then and sucked him into his mouth, fingering his hole. Draco moaned, before he could stop himself, he came hard in Harry’s mouth, but he still hadn’t managed to swallow Harry’s come. Several moments later, Harry sat up, and smirked, gesturing for Draco to open his mouth. He did; Harry smiled proudly, and pressed their lips together, spitting Draco’s own load into his mouth alongside Harry’s.

“Good boy,” Harry said. “Now swallow,” he commanded. Draco did as he was told, swallowing both loads. “Gods you’re so hot,” Harry said pressing their lips together once more. Draco moaned into his mouth, their tongues caressing against one another. “Like that kitten?” Harry asked. Draco nodded. “Mmm, good boy,” he said, curling up behind Draco once more. He wrapped his arms around him, petting his hair, and held him tight. Draco sighed happily, he was certain he could stay like this forever.


End file.
